1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an improved device for the unwinding of electrical wire, communication cable, or other coiled material from the cardboard carton in which it is typically packaged in a free flowing way without removing the main coil of material from the carton and without creating twists of kinks in the material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Similar devices can be described in two categories: devices that are suspended from a structure above the device, and devices that sit on a base requiring a somewhat level and smooth surface. There appears to be no prior art designed to operate in both a suspended position and a sitting position. A third position for operation of an unwinding device that has not been addressed by prior art is for the operator of the device to hold it in his/her hand during operation.
The use of removable or adjustable parts in prior art is a disadvantage because they can become lost and require more set up time. Guides through which the material must be threaded also require more set up time and tend to create friction especially with some of the larger and stiffer wires, or softer plastic tubing.
Tashiro, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,404 (1961) describes a device that operates only sitting on a base and has no provision for moving it from one location to another. It also has removable parts.
Eckert, U.S. Pat. No 3,041,006 (1962) describes a device that also only operates sitting on a base and has both removable parts and a guide through which the wire must be fed. The center column in this device does not rotate which causes friction as the wire moves around it. The wire guide is also the carrying handle but cannot function as both simultaneously. The wire guide also is designed for small diameter round wire. If the carton of wire is very heavy the handle would not be very comfortable to use.
Shumake, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,634 (1964) describes a device that also only operates sitting on a base, is designed primarly for small diameter round wire and uses two guides through which the wire has to be fed. It also has clamps to hold the carton in place which require all the cartons used to be of similar size.
Collmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,943 (1971) describes a device that also only operates sitting on a base and has parts that need to be removed and then replaced to mount the carbon of wire. The handle for carrying the device is threaded into the center column of the device and will tend to loosen when being carried.
Marcell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,980 (1976) describes a device that operates in a suspended position only and has parts that require unfastening and refastening and adjusting. It also has a wire guide through which the wire is fed. It does not have a means to carry it from one location to another in operational mode.